Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-23810 (Patent Document 1) discloses an electric vehicle that notifies a driver that limitation on output of a motor will be performed. In this electric vehicle, when it is detected that there is a malfunction or high possibility of malfunction in various types of devices included therein, the driver is notified that there is a high possibility of limiting the output of the motor. Accordingly, the driver understands that there is a high possibility of limiting the output of the motor before the limitation on the output of the motor is performed (see Patent Document 1).